mercenaries_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Not to be confused with Abnormal Status Effects. Stats are what determines the strength of a character. Stats can be increased by levelling, equipping gear and by changing class. List of stats Basic Stats These basic stats directly influence the battle. * HP = Hitpoints. * MP = Mana/Magic Points. * ATK = Attack; determines Damage you do. * DEF = Defense; decreases Damage you take. * MAT = Magic Attack; determines Magical Damage you do. * MDF = Magic Defense; decreases magic Damage you take. * HIT = Accuracy; base Probability of hitting your opponent. * AVD = Avoid; base chance to dodge attacks. * GRD = Shield block rate; the chance to block attacks by a shield. * CRT = Critical; Chance of doing extra damage depending on the crit multiplier located on the screen below crit percent. * MPR = Mana Percent Regen / Magic Point Recovery; at the start of turn gain mana equal to MPR * Max Mp. * JMP = Jump; determines max height difference between tiles a character can move to. * MOV = Move; determines how many tiles a character may traverse per turn. Advanced Stats These stats influence the basic stats. * STR = Strength; affects Damage dealt. * VIT = Vitality; affects Damage received. * DEX = Dexterity; affects the chance of hitting as well as physical damage you deal and the chance of dealing critical damage. * INT = Intelligence; increases damage dealt with magical attacks. * MEN = Mental; decreases damage received by magical attacks, as well as damage dealt (less than INT). * AGI = Agility; affects movement (how many tiles per turn) and chance to avoid attacks, as well as chance to hit (less then DEXverify) * LUK = Luck; affects the chance of being hit. Elemental Resistance Elemental Resistance reduces or increases the damage from attacks of that element. Blue values correspond to an increase in damage received by that percentage, whilst red correspond to a reducement in damage received by that percentage. Values of 100 (red) completely nullify damage, and value over 100 makes you heal. Example: three characters have are hit by a Fire attack, and they all take 100 damage. However, they have different Fire Res. stats; 1st has 25 blue, 2nd 25 red and 3rd 125 red. The first takes 100 damage plus 25% of 100, making the total 125. The 2nd takes 100 damage, minus 25% of 100, making the total 75. The 3rd takes 100 damage, minus 125% of 100, taking -25 damage, thus healing with 25 HP. Enchantments Main article: enchantments Enchantments are modifiers put on gear. Up to three can be equipped at once, of which only two can be attributes. There are two types: basic stat modifiers, which influence the above-mentioned stats, or other attributes. Here's a list of those: *HPMP = Increases max HP and MP. *HP ABSORB and MP ABSORB = HP/MP Absorb; when attacking with a regular attack, recover hp equal to the percentage of damage done to the enemy. *TRN-HP-REC = Turn Hp Recovery; at the start of each turn, HP is recoverd by the percentage shown. *CTR-ATK. UP = Counterattack up; increases damage done when counterattacking. *AXE-DMG. UP = Axe Damage Up; increase damage done with an axe. *BLOCK-CHNC. UP = Block-Chance Up; increases chance of blocking an attack when equipped with a shield. *ABN-STS.HEALUP = Abnormal Status Heal Up. This increases the probability of being cured of a negative status condition at the start of your turn. *'DMG DEC '=''' decreases the amount of damage taken when guarding with a shield, or damage doneVerify. *ACQ-EXP = Acquire Experience; increases experience gained from non-damage dealing skillsVerify. *ACQ-MAG-ITM = Acquire Magic Item; increases the chance of getting a magic item during item drop when an enemy is defeated. *ACQ-MONEY = Acquire Money; increases amount of money dropped by a defeated enemy. *DROP RATE = Item Drop Rate; increases chance of an item being dropped when an enemy is defeated *NEUT-Knockback = Neutralize Knockback; resistance to knockback. *Avoid K.O. = Chance to survive an attack with 1 HP that would have defeated you. This works even if you only have 1 HP. *REF-MAG-DMG = 60% chance to negate all effects and damage from a magical attack and send it back to the caster for the damage or effect they would have done to you. *REF-PHYS-DMG = When damaged by a physical (non-skill) attack, a fraction of the damage received is reflected onto the attacker. Unlike Magical reflect, this will always play into effect, but will not negate any damage. *VIEW-ENMY-INFO = View Enemy Info; if an item with this ability is worn by a character participating in a battle, that character's team can see the stats of the other team. *ADD. DMG. = When performing a physical (non-skill) attack, the amount displayed will be inflicted afterwards. Can only be applied to weapons(Note: MS2 erroneously shows a percent sign on Assassin Dagger Weapon that has "Add.DMG+30%". The weapon does a fixed amount of 30 additional damage. This applies to other items with this effect as well.) *'ABSOLUTE STATUS ACT '= When performing a physical attack, there is a chance of inflicting the abnormal status effect shown. The percentage is shown. Can only be applied to weapons. The abbreviations are: **'''PSN: Poison **'SLOW:' Slow **'DARK:' Blindness **'SIL: '''Silence **'CNFUS:' Confusion **'PARA:' Paralysis **'PTRFY:' Petrify Abnormal Status Resistance Makes it less likely to be affected by skills that induce Abnormal Status effects. Level-oriented Stats These stats influence the level of a character, which in turn affect these stats. Levelling up during battle will increase your stats whilst in battle. * '''LV' = Current level of the character. * SP = Skill Points. Used for obtaining/upgrading skills. * EXP = Experience points. Go up a level when exp reaches 100.